desperadosfandomcom-20200213-history
John Cooper
|profession = Bounty hunter |siblings = Brother: Ross Cooper (d. 1883) |spouse = |actor = |firstseen = Desperados: Wanted Dead or Alive |lastseen = Desperados III |appearances = 4 games |gallery = Gallery |sigothers = Lover: Kate O'Hara |expertise = Shooting and knife throwing}}John Cooper is the hero of Desperados series and leader of the gang. He is a classic gun slinging bounty hunter. Personalities John Cooper is a man of few words and a loner by nature. He never stays in one place for long. As soon as he has completed his bounty hunting in one place, he moves on. When he has no need of a gang, he prefers to work alone. But Cooper knows only too well that even a Colt holds just six bullets, which is why he sometimes seeks out a few old partners to help him with particularly dangerous missions. His sharp intellect makes him the leader among his team and allows him to track down any bandit, no matter how clever. History Cooper comes from an Irish Protestant immigrant family who settled in Milwaukee, WI. In 1857, a sinister trapper named Spike Hunter and his seven sons shot his parents and burned down their small farm. The 13-year-old Cooper managed to escape with his 10-year-old brother Ross. Cooper started working on the paddle steamer Milwaukee Rose, a floating casino where he met the gunman and professional player Francis "Ace" O'Hara and his daughter Kate. Over time, Francis O'Hara became Cooper's mentor who was pleased with Cooper's sharp wit and skill. To avenge his parent's death Cooper captured Spike Hunter and handed him over to the Sheriff of Milwaukee. Sheriff of Milwaukee recognized Cooper's talent and hired him as a deputy sheriff. Working as a sheriff, however, was not as glorious as often the bandits had enough money to buy their punishment. Therefore, after two years Cooper left the job and became a bounty hunter who walks the path of justice on his own. Desperados: Wanted Dead or Alive took place in New Mexico, 1881. Cooper accepted a task of stopping a mysterious bandit leader El Diablo who had been robbing train for past few years. Cooper with the help of his team-mate rescued falsely accused Sanchez from jail, broke into the office of El Diablo's right hand man Carlos for clue and chased El Diablo to his hideout. Finally Cooper revealed El Diablo's identity and kill him after a deadly duel. Desperados 2 : Cooper's Revenge took place in 1883. John Cooper's brother Ross Cooper who was US Marshal had been tortured to death by the henchmen of a criminal known as Angel Face, and Cooper vowed avenged him. Cooper with the help of his team-mates rescued a native American Hawkeye, suppressed a revolt by Colonel Clarke at Fort Wingate and Killed Goodman aka Angel Face. Helldorado is a sequel to Desperados 2. Cooper and his team-mates rescued Doc from Mrs. Goodman who was being used by Mexican revolutionary El Cortador. Cooper with his team-mates intervened the plan of El Cortador to assassinate the President of the United States. Special Abilities John Cooper is a worldly gunslinger carrying Colt with 6 firing rounds as his standard weapon. This is the most rapid firing of all weapons and he can take shoots at three targets in quick succession. Cooper has a knife in his possession and can throw it to a enemy to kill him. He can also stab enemy to death with his knife or use it to cut ropes and other items. He can punch enemy to knock him out. Cooper uses a musical watch to lure enemies by playing a melody. He can carry person and also saddle horse. He is the most agile in the team and can climb sheer rock walls or other uneven precipices. In Helldorado, Cooper and Kate can kiss each other as combo action and get healed with the power of love. Appearances *''Desperados: Wanted Dead or Alive'' *''Desperados 2: Cooper's Revenge'' *''Helldorado'' *''Desperados III'' Gallery Category:Americans Category:Males